villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Manta
The''' Evil Manta 'is an antagonist of Disney's ''Little Mermaid animated television series. He is a minor player in both the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War and the first Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Ursula's Lieutenant In ruling Atlantica, the sea-witch, Ursula, hires a number of aides. The Evil Manta is but one of them. He is summoned to arms during the Battle of Atlantica against Skeletor's faction, sending a number of his warriors to the front. Tri-Klops, however, easily downs these troops. The Manta himself hefts a massive boulder at several enemy combatants, stunning Evil Lyn and another warrior of Skeletor. The Manta meets defeat when confronted by an old enemy of Ursula: Merman. Though Manta tries to intimidate his foe, a blast from Merman's trident sends the manta tumbling into an abyss. Revenge The Evil Manta survives and seeks revenge on Merman. Sage Odin appears and presents the Evil Manta with a new trident. Evil Manta agrees to help Sage Odin oust Merman from power and seize a power crystal. Evil Manta engages Merman whilst Sage Odin sneaks up from behind. Manta effortlessly takes out Merman's henchmen and even blasts Merman himself. Before Merman can attack, Mer Man attempts to use the crystal's power. Hoever, it backfires, as Mer Man is soon forced to flee for his life. The power crystal soon causes the base to collapse. The Evil Manta gives Odin the crystal, though Merman is revealed to have survived. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Learning the True Meaning of Evil Still remaining at the side of the Acolytes, the Evil Manta is soon approached by Mok Swagger, one of the manipulators of the Acolytes, asides from Stalker. Mok wants a bloody sacrifice, for the purpose to bring forth a demon, imprisoned from the previous war. and tasks the Evil Manta to retrieve the weaken firebender, Admiral Zhao. Knowing himself powerless, compared to Zhao's fleet, the Evil Manta awakes the giant whale, Monstro, convicing it to destroy the naval fleet of Zhao. While Monstro succeeds in destroying the ships of Zhao, it fails to capture Zhao. An enraged Mok pours out to Evil Manta, that if he would not bring Zhao, another person must be sacrificed, either him or his son, Little Evil. Thinking no other options, the Evil Manta decides to sacrifice himself. He has enough time to spare his last words to his son, before he would die at Mok's hands. Disney Villains War Failure One Morgana frees the Evil Manta from his prison; though he tries to take the trident from her, she frightens him off with an impressive display of magic. Failure Two The Evil Manta tracks down Demona, currently in the possession of a powerfull spellbook, in hopes of gaining it for himself. He decides to threaten her with a powerful weapon: a piece of coral. Unimpressed, Demona uses her magic to send the manta into an abyss. Failure Three NOS-4a2 arrives in the oceans as one of Zurg's agents on Earth. Manta is planning his next scheme for world domination, but NOS-4a2 arrives in his lair. This time, Manta actually manages to hit the energy vampire with the piece of coral. He then readies a monstrous piranha-esque fish to eat his rival. But NOS-4a2 takes control, having the fish eat the Evil Manta instead. Disney Villains War 2 Disney vs Marvel Villains War Disney vs Anime Villains War Part 2 Trivia *Evil Manta, as appearing in the first Disney Villains War, has the longest losing streak of any fighter in any tournament. He loses on three separate occasions to Morgana, Demona, and NOS-4a2. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Villains Underwater Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Plankton's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Queen Chrysalis Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mojo Jojo Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:The Acolytes Category:Demons Category:Redeemed Category:Animal Villans Category:The Little Mermaid Villains Category:The Sharkarians Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Victims of Mok Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Odin Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Living characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Free For All Villains Tournament